Five Night's With The Fox
by BDFanning
Summary: Mirra takes a new turn in her life and starts a new job at Freddy's Pizzeria and is not prepared for what waits for her. The dangers in the air but she might not be ready to be facing it.
1. Chapter 1: My First Job

My New Job

"I want to get a job this spring but there's so many choices." Mirra whispered to herself on her bed looking at a newspaper, "Oh look at this Victoria's Secret is hiring…. 18 YEARS OLD! Uh uh, that's so stupid whatever there's got to be other jobs let me see." A few more hours later of looking she found one, "Freddy Fazbear, hmmmm? Animatronics? FREE PIZZA AND SODA! What's this, $142.00 a week? Cool better than nothing I guess. Alrighty I'mma get a job here!" Mirra gathered her things in her purse and set off to the Pizzeria.

"Well these animatronics have an awesome beastmen look to them free soda and drinks, hell who would pass this up?" Mirra had started walking to the Pizzeria and had a ways to go. "I'm crazy everyday gettin up at 5 in the morning to get ready for this job I might not even get it." Mirra saw the Pizzeria and got slightly nervous. She made it to the front, "Phew here we go." She walked to push the door it didn't budge and she smacked her face on the glass. " AH DAMMIT! Well that hurt, what the heck. Closed? T'ill 6:30 a.m.? Seriously wow okay, okay what time is it, 6:23. I'll just wait here." Mirra sat down in front of Freddy's and waited.

Later Mirra saw a black Cadillac pull up in the parking lot and out stepped a sharp looking man in nice clothing, he saw her and walked over, "Hello miss, can I help you with something?"

"Ah-yes I'm here for the job that was put out?" she said confused, "I've been waiting here for 20 minutes."

The man looked at her in surprise and said, "Great, okay. Oh forgive my name is Tyler, Tyler Fazbear I own this establishment." Mirra slightly gasped when she heard that, "Here do you mind if we talk inside?"

"Uh sure no problem." Tyler opened the front doors and they walked in Tyler showed Mirra around and they stopped at the stage.

Tyler started to say, "This is the main attraction the band Freddy, Bonnie and, Chica." Tyler looked at them and walked away Mirra looked and she swears that they gave her an evil glare, "And here we have Pirate's Cove aaaand in here we have Foxy he's out right now because of an incident we had when my father Freddy ran this place." Tyler had a sad expression as he walked away. Mirra got closer to the Fox and stared for a bit at him.

"Wow, seriously, wow for a robot they gave you a body, damn!" Mirra walked away but then something happened Foxy heard what Mirra had said and he caught a few seconds of her before she left him.

Foxy whispered to himself, "Is that the new night guard?" Foxy said in his smooth voice, it thrilled him that Mirra was gonna be the new night guard, "I can't wait t'ill tonight I'm gonna meet her but…" Foxy peered out the curtain watched Tyler and Mirra go to the back, but then he looked back to the the stage and a scared expression fell over his face. The two reached the office area in the back.

"And this is where you'll work as the brand new night guard!" he said it all proud like and Mirra gave him the reaction he wasn't expecting.

"You mean I'm workin in here? And a night guard? I mean I'm fine with this but, what can I do here, can I use my phone or what?" Mirra got to asking the questions Tyler had all the answers to.

Tyler told her in a stern voice, "You will not use any other device than what we provide you will leave your cell phone home. Yes this is where you'll be sittin most of the night and, also if you want music to play give me some songs I'll put them on a disc for you to play on this radio here, on a low set volume okay 'cause you're gonna need to hear what's going on." Mirra listened like she was in a class.

"Okay thank you Tyler, here I'll give you a playlist I want played 'kay just so you can get on it." Mirra wrote her top most loved songs on a sheet of paper, these were the six she chose. 1. Shania Twain "From This Moment On," 2. Gwen Stefani "Sweet Escape," 3. Céline Dion "It's All Coming Back To Me Now," 4. Mary J. Blige "Just Fine," 5. Cyndi Lauper "All Through The Night," and 6. Aqua "Turn Back Time," are the songs she listens to for hours on end. She gave Tyler the paper and he was surprised by her choices he thought no one ever listened to these especially a 17 year old girl, like Mirra.

"I'll get everything set up for you Mirra, you have a good taste in music my mom would play some of these songs when I was little." He said as he left the office to the main party area and motioned her to come to. The two sat at one of the tables and were talking and Tyler said, "Alright Mirra, got any questions?"

"Nope I think I got this." she said with confidence.

"Uh Mirra there is somethings I should maybe tell you before you start tonight…" Tyler told her what he's heard from previous guards that quit the first night, about the surprises that go bump in the night. Foxy couldn't help but peek out the curtain when he heard a familiar silvery voice, he wanted to do something to get her attention but he couldn't risk doing something that will later give him problems.

"Is this all true, don't worry I don't plan on quitting if I can survive Vincent High I can do this. Oh just so you know why I say that, Vincent was horrid the kids were thugs my teacher was stabbed defending me. Anyways I'm ready to begin the job Tyler I won't let you down, see you tonight!" She said looking back then she saw something that caught her eye in the curtains was a Almond looking yellow eye, "Hope to see you too, Foxy." She said with a slight smile and then she left. Freddy and his band had watched Mirra the whole time she was there and they knew as they turned towards each other. Foxy sat in the curtains with the thought of Mirra walking up to him and what she said and that their eyes met as she left.

In Foxy's husky voice he said, "See you later…...Mirra."

(NOTE: When I said beastmen I had a Morenatsu thought and, I would love feedback and all that I can go off of for the next chapters.)


	2. Chapter 2: Through The First Night

Through The First Night

Mirra was so excited that she finally was going to start her job but then she put on her uniform and, she thought it looked ugly, the blue was not her color. The hat suited her she was fine with that and she let her hair down so the hat didn't hide her hair. Mirra got her purse and almost cried that she had to leave her phone, she never left it anywhere and instead of risking her job she had to bite her tongue and leave it. It was nearly 10:00p.m. when she got there she had 2 hours to waste. Tyler was finishing up what was left of the trash that seemed everywhere, "Hey Tyler I'm all set for my shift. Oh hey do you need help with this trash?" She said seeing the exhausted expression on his face.

"Oh, hi Mirra yes please I have no idea how the children manage to make this big of a mess here." He looked around the whole room looking annoyed. Mirra told him to sit and she would take care of it, not even 30 minutes later she had it looking as clean as it ever was in a while. Tyler got up and gave her the praise she deserved for what she just did he told her for what she did she'll get a $20 bonus.

"Thanks sir, to be honest I'm trying to kill to hours and now I've got a hour left." She said sittin down looking bored then Tyler broke the silence here I'm gonna head out you can get settled and all that see ya tomorrow." He waved her goodbye and locked the doors behind leaving Mirra with the animatronics, she began walking around the place trying to familiarize herself with the place then she got an idea she skipped down to the office and played the radio she started walking to the beat of, "Just Fine," and singing along with it her singing voice was wonderfully pleasant and she saw the clock 30 minutes left, "Seriously, if this is 2 hours, 6 is gonna be a big drag." Mirra didn't want to think of what the robots do in the she was hoping what Tyler told her was made up, "5 minutes okay better hurry back to that office." She sat door in the leather chair and saw a monitor, "Hey a computer maybe I can check to see if my order came through mail now." She turned it on and left out a slight whimper to see it was only used for the cameras around. It was 12:07 a.m. and she sat there, "...I like what I see, when I'm lookin at me, when I'm walkin past the mirror, Yeah Mary sing it!" She was singing like there was nothing to worry about then she stopped when she heard steps in the distance, "It's begun." She said horrified trying to stay calm she took the time to see what was up, "OH GOD! THAT RABBITS MOVING!" She slammed her fist on the 'Door' button fast and rechecked the monitor, "Mirra, settle down he's nowhere near you." she whispered reassuring herself, but a sound to the right caught her attention her natural reaction took place and she slammed the door shut. Her breathing increased when she hit the 'Light' and there it was a large yellow chicken just staring at her, She couldn't help but scream at the sight and she turned to her left hit the light and a tall rabbit glared at her she slammed the door down, "2:34 a.m…..well if I just sit here I'll be fine." She remembered what Tyler told her don't lose power at all costs. It pained her to open the doors but it was a huge relief to see they were gone she checked back at the cams. When she did, her face turned pale eyes got huge as she saw no fox in the Cove. She checked around and saw him barreling towards her down the hall panic consumed her now, "HOW DO I DEAL WITH THAT!?" She hit the 'Door' button and heard a slight yelp on the other side. Mirra thought, "I must be crazy." she turned the light on seeing a tip of a tail sticking from the bottom of the door. She worked up the nerve to release the thing from under the door by hitting the button again, right in front of her loomed a fox taller than her staring down at her he took a step in revealing himself and shut the door.

"Thanks for letting my tail go." the fox said in his husky voice. "I heard you scream your head off a few times and it scared me to think they got you. Mirra sat in shock in her chair she thought gazing at the thing in her office. Foxy started up again, "Did any of them get you?"

Mirra shook her head no she still couldn't believe it out popped the words in a scared voice, "Wha-What do y-you plan on d-doing to m-me?" she struggled with her words hoping to get something out. The fox looked at her then at the power box, "Here let me show you a trick." He motioned her over to him, "You see this box here flip it and see what's under it." Mirra struggled long with the heavy box but managed to do it, "You see this emergency switch it makes it so you don't lose power so you can keep the doors down." Mirra looked amazed by this, "I'm sorry I didn't even introduce myself I'm Foxy." he said politely.

"H-Hello I'm…" Mirra was cut off by Foxy.

"Mirra, I know who you are, from this morning I mean." She was at a loss for words. Right now she had to survive the night, last t'ill 6 in the morning, almost getting jumped by the two animatronics and, now she talking with the fox. She almost fell backwards trying to take it all in but Foxy caught her in time. A few minutes later her eyes began to open and she felt herself being held by something muscularly strong and she started hearing, "...Mi….ra…..irra…...Mirr…...Mirra!" Her eyes opened to see Foxy's yellow eyes staring back at her, he was holding her she thought it was a dream no way this was real for what he was she felt a natural heat come from his soft fur almost felt like her bed. Then she heard, "Mirra you all right?" He breathed a sigh of relief when she shook her head yes, "It's 4:58, Mirra you're almost done with tonight." He said smiling at her. She wanted to speak but didn't know how so she started on with, "Why are you with me?"

He looked at her, "When you first arrived, the things you said were the I guess nicest things I've heard to me in a while. So I wanted to know you better when your shift came around, I sat in the Cove a while trying to think of the right things to say when I heard you scream so I took off to check on you." Her eyes got wide, She got up and to his surprise hugged him it caught him off his guard what she said next got him.

"Thank you, so much. Sorry about your tail." she took a look at his tail to see the one part crushed looking, "Oh, your tail here let me get that." She took off her black scarf and wrapped the damaged part, "Better?"

"Thanks it's better, it may not look like it but that was a huge pain in my tail." He said back. Mirra looked at the clock, "5:58 I guess I'm almost done here." She said looking at him.

Foxy quickly followed that with, "Will you be back?" He said looking down at her. She thought and nodded her head yes, and then the timer went off.

"I guess I'm done now." She said as she opened the doors up. Foxy had walked her to the entrance because she was to nervous of doing so and he saw that, " I guess I'll see you tonight Foxy? Right?" She got a hug from him, and she saw Tyler pull up and Foxy headed back to the Cove waving to her, she saw his eyes t'ill he was back in the cove.

"Hey Mirra glad to see your fine! Its alright if you wish to quit I won't stop you-"she interrupted him.

"Don't worry I'm here to stay as far as I know this is my job, as jumpy as it was the thrill was awesome." She said excitedly looking back. Tyler was so pleased to hear this then she left for home. On her walk home she ran through what happened and she thought she was losing it but it happened, with a big smile "Foxy….I'll see you tonight." and she crashed when she went to her bed dreaming of the night.

(NOTE: I think this is turning out quite nice let me know if there is something I should do different anyways my plans are going good with this.)


	3. Chapter 3: A Second Meeting

A Second Meeting

Mirra got up from her deep sleep wonderfully she felt like a brand new women. She checked the time 3:07 p.m., she was so surprised that she slept so long she gathered her things in her purse again she put her uniform in her bag too. Mirra started on her way to the Pizzeria she looked inside to see a ton screaming children she walked in taking a deep breath. She heard a voice from behind her, "Hey Mirra!" it was Tyler.

"Hey Tyler this is what you deal with everyday, oooh this is, oh jeez my patience wouldn't hold up." Mirra said looking at the children, "I'm gonna look around 'kay." Mirra walked away quickly seeing a lot kids crowd Tyler. She watched a few children over by Pirate's Cove 4 of them tried messing with it one got in the Cove by Foxy, she leapt to her feet pulled the child out and scolded, "What are you doing?" The child looked like a deer in headlights.

Another child said, "Leave us alone old lady we're just playing." He said with a snobbish attitude. Mirra set down the other child held the other child's shirt in her first and with a cold voice said, "Young boy I come from a school where you said yes ma'am, no ma'am, yes sir, no sir or you got the teeth knocked out of you and another thi-wait what's that in your hand?" She took the boys hand and pulled it forward, fire nearly shot from her eyes, "WHY ON EARTH DO YOU HAVE THIS HOOK THIS IS NOT YOURS, YOU HAD BEST BE GLAD I DON'T KICK YOU BRATS OUTTA HERE!" Mirra screeched at the kids and grabbing Foxy's hook and sent them to their parents, she stepped into the curtain where foxy sat hookless, "Aww Foxy look what they did here let me twist this back on.." Once she put it on Foxy was still facing down, his head head looked up to see her helping him out.

Foxy had began to start, "You alright Mirra you look mad?"

"I didn't even take my meds!" She said huffing hot air through her nose. Foxy felt it on him as she was still screwing it back in.

"What medicine?" he asked wanting to know.

"5 milligrams of don't choke that kid!" she said letting out a laugh.

Foxy laughed with her, "Oh, I guess you should go now I'll see you later okay."

Mirra nodded to him and left him, she walked to the kitchen got her own pepperoni pizza and a Mountain Dew to drink and sat in her office. Tyler went back by her needing a slight break from the kids, she told Tyler what happened with the kids and said, "Hell I'm so glad I can keep my temper under control." Sipping her soda and taking a bite of the pizza.

"You handled that well and thanks for not knocking that child's teeth out as funny as it would have been I don't need a lawsuit." He said chuckling, "You ready for tonight, they do get more antsy the longer someone stays but seeing you here you can handle the challenge." Mirra nodded, they both walked to the party room Mirra pointed out.

"Is that all they play up there that 'Toreador March' song cause it's like repeated over and over and over again." She said as she got closer to the stage.

"Yeah that's it basically, I don't know the programming to give them something new, my father made these guys." Walking next to her. Mirra drank the rest of her soda and tossed it away to the trash. "Mirra I've got to go do something quick can you hold down the fort for me thanks." Then he took off leaving her with a room of six or seven children. Bonnie was staring at Mirra while he was performing for the kids and she noticed it, it gave her an uneasy feeling. She walked to the bathrooms and saw the camera and she decided to look for the other cameras to get a feel of where they all are.

"Mirra I'm back, I needed to check something I guess I misplaced a few things. Anyways I found the kids again and they're gone, I'm not a grandpa." He said to her all Mirra did was laugh her head off for only being here a short time Mirra and Tyler were friends she had a knack for making friends. Mirra went back to the bathroom and changed out of her navy blue dress and black heels and into the uniform blue buttoned shirt black shoes and black pants with her hat, she walked to her office put her purse in a big drawer along with her clothes. it was 11:46 p.m. Tyler was closing up for the night and she had helped cleaned the place and Tyler left wishing her luck, then it started. She checked the monitor and saw everything fine until Bonnie looked at the cam and got off stage. "Nuh uh, no way you will not get me," but it was a little too late Bonnie was already at the door she leapt to slam it but was forced into her chair as Bonnie entered the room.

"So you're the new one." the Rabbit said in a raspy voice, he grabbed her wrist and began crushing it. "I forgot that you're a lady so your bones are smaller, easier to break." He squeezed her harder making her cry and scream in pain her make up ran down her face she tried standing but he pushed her down her back to the door. She soon heard the voice she was waiting for behind her.

"Bonnie let her go, I'll take care of this." Bonnie let Mirra's wrist go which was swollen purple from the pain and pressure. Bonnie left the two in the office Foxy flipped over the power box and flipped the emergency switch and switched the doors down he knelt down to her, "Here, here let me help you that looks terrible." Mirra's eyes were filled with tears, she tried to wipe her makeup running down her face with a tissue. She saw the Big fox frantically searching the drawers for something to help her. She began checking out her hero trying to help her she saw his back had muscle grooves which had gotten her to blush at him when he turned around to see her staring at him. "Here I've got something that will help this wrist." He remembered something from last night. "This is your scarf you wrapped my tail with here, it's my turn to help you." He gently wrapped the scarf around her wrist it made him happy to see her stop crying and and smile to him.

"Thank you so much Foxy a-and.." She sniffled and hugged him tight, "This means a lot that you've kept my scarf. How do I repay you for all this?" She asked him letting him go.

"You'll know how when you do." He said in his lovely husky voice. After that she looked to him jumped into his arm and kissed him passionately. Foxy's eyes widened and he tensed finally relaxed and he kissed her back, they sat there for a while and stopped and she had said.

"How's that for a thanks." laughing laying on his warm, soft fur, Foxy sat there star struck. Then the alarm beeped out they got up opened the doors, Foxy walked her to the front holding her soft hand Foxy asked her something.

"We have thirty minutes could we dance a bit." She nodded in agreement and raced to the bathroom quickly and changed into her dress and heels Foxy looked at her and said, "You look so beautiful." She blushed.

"Wait here This is even better." She turned on the loudspeakers and played, Céline Dion "It's All Coming Back To Me Now." It played Foxy heard it and Mirra came back swaying her hips and Foxy held her close as they ballroom danced. She sang in her sweet voice, "...When you touch me like this, and you hold me like that. I just have to admit that it's all coming back to me…" As they spun and danced Foxy was mesmerized by her voice they danced until it was over she danced like a princess at a ball and she was in the arms of her prince. When it ended they sealed it with a kiss and they left each other.

"See you later Mirra." staring into her eyes.

"See you later _mon amour_." and she left for home. Foxy thought this was like an unreal dream as he watched her leave.

"I'll have something planned my Mirra, something wonderful." and he closed his eyes waiting t'ill tonight.

(NOTE: I would prefer listening to the song while reading their dance anyways this is awesome lots of fun.)


	4. Chapter 4: A Night To Remeber

A Night To Remember

Mirra curled her hair perfectly making and it lay perfectly down her shoulders and back she was getting dolled up for a special night tonight. Last night before she left Foxy told her to get fancy looking, she put on her eyeliner, mascara, light pink blush and dark rouge lipstick. Finally she slipped into her best dress a shoulderless, black frilly midsection and rouge skirt down to her heels. She looked in the mirror and said, "This is perfect I should be a beautician." She smiled and left her home once more to the Pizzeria she noticed a car pull up to her, it was Tyler. "Hey boss! What brings you here?.

"I'm gonna drive you to the restaurant if that's okay, 'cause it looks tiring that you walk there and back." She nodded to him and got into the passenger seat and they drove off. Tyler looked at Mirra and noticed her right wrist looking black and blue so he asked her, "Uh did the animatronics get you last night?"

"Uh yeah, Bonnie got into the office and began crushing my wrist…" She stared out the window at the white clouds.

"I-I'm so sorry you had to go through that. How'd you get away?" He was felt sorry that Mirra has to go through that.

Mirra looked to him, "It's alright, I'd rather not talk about it we're here." She said as they pulled up to the lot, they both got out and went in to see 3 children with their parents sittin at the tables and Freddy's band playing the same song Mirra's gotten sick of. It was nearing her shift she didn't go to the office and she didn't want to see how Foxy looked because she wanted it to be a surprise. Tyler said his goodbyes leading the rest of the people out of the restaurant. Mirra walked to the office seeing the light inside off and a dim light from the inside the office she entered quickly remembering it's started. Mirra stepped in and shut both doors and flipped the emergency switch, she saw a lovely black table with a candle jar in the middle as the only light there, she saw two chairs placed and the party plates she had seen in the main room it was like a dinner set for two and the radio was set playing, Cyndi Lauper "All Through The Night" on a soft pleasant volume she stood taking in the scene, she teared and thought, "He set this all up for me!" She never expected it, she stopped herself from crying because she didn't want to ruin her 4 hour masterpiece. Mirra waited for the host of the romantic dinner, she heard a knock on the and a faint voice.

"Hey Mirra it's me let me in I've got the food for us." It relieved her that it was him and she opened it up to see the fox in a blazer matching his fur, it looked tight on him but she didn't mind because the blazer wrapped his body showing his muscular body off. "Wow Mirra you look amazing!" He started wagging his tail seeing her and her blushing.

"I love what you did here I nearly cried it was beautiful." She said with grace. He was so relieved with her thoughts on it.

"Thanks a lot, I thought it was cheap and tacky." She shook her head at him, making him blush through his color and the lighting. "Shall we?" As polite as could pulling her chair out for her being a gentleman to his lady.

"Such the gentlemen are we?" With a grin on her face. Foxy sat across from her.

"Sorry it's not gourmet for this night but I had pizza whipped up for us. Sorry I didn't get us drinks." She stopped him and pulled out 2 glasses and a bottle of redwine. "Are you sure you can drink this Mirra?" He said looking at her slightly worried.

"Yes it is I took french in high school and learned kids there have wine every dinner they just don't get drunk off it like most do here." He winked to her and they sipped their wine as they had pizza to eat, Foxy was lost in thought staring at the girl he could not believe was with him doing this it wasn't real to him being shut out for so long. Mirra noticed and began blushing, she couldn't believe what she was suppose to hide from became her dearest as much as Mirra likes a figure she likes how Foxy is a gentlemen and she's like the only girl in the world to him. They sat eating and drinking for 4 hours forgetting where they were, the two talked and listened to each other most of the time Mirra was lost in his yellow eyes and Foxy in her blue. They finished their meal up Foxy moved the table and chairs to the back.

"Would you care to continue from last night?" She figured out what he meant not long after and they took each other in their arms Foxy noticed her black and blue wrist, she took note of it.

"Don't worry it'll be fine it healed faster when it was wrapped up when it was." Smiling up to him then laying her head on his chest, she noticed he had a fresh scent to him which was very pleasant. Foxy had smelled Mirra's rose perfume only making him hold her closer. The songs Mirra loved began to grow on Foxy almost all day he would only hear the band play the one song which was all he heard so a change in song was good to him. Mirra snuck in a camera and took a picture of her and Foxy, two exactly one with them both facing the cam and where she caught a pic of her kissing his cheek. The pictures came out looking perfect and she gave him the pictures as she made doubles. the night was nearing its end so they began their talking and, in the window stared a yellow bird watching the scene she saw almost the whole thing and she left for the stage. Mirra turned the timer off on the clock but it turned to 6:00 a.m. and the doors went up and they slowly walked to Pirate's Cove letting the music continually play as they went.

"Mirra…" Foxy started, "...This night I never want to forget, this...this was perfect." Foxy took both her hands and kissed her lips for awhile before letting go and she told him something that made him cry.

"No matter what I'll never forget these moments and I'll be here for you…" Mirra softly began, "..Until it ends...There is no end…" Foxy started.

"Keep with me...All through the night!" He sang with her having her captivated that he knew the lyrics she didn't want this moment to end but when it did, she was happy. They hugged and said their goodbyes t'ill tonight, Tyler pulled up seeing her expression he knew something happened. Tyler offered her a ride home and then he drove back to the Pizzeria. He walked over to Pirate's Cove and walked in.

"Thank you so much Tyler for letting me use your blazer for the night." He said trying to stay calm but his wagging tail had other thoughts.

"No problem Foxy I'm glad the night went good she's a good one for you I haven't seen you ever this happy." Tyler smiled and left. Foxy stared at the pictures reminiscing the night. Mirra did the same as she lay in her bed.

(NOTE: Ack I cried myself typing this up hope this was as good for you as it was for me :) I do recommend listening to the songs playing in the story as you read it better experience my opinion.)


	5. Chapter 5: Night Of Thunder

Night of Thunder

Mirra was getting ready for her fourth she couldn't wait to get there, she got dressed in a black dress and white heels, she wore white elbow length gloves to hide her injury. "I so ready now...5:45 p.m. it's gettin there I just need to find somethin to do." She left her house and pulled out her umbrella because it was pouring rain and once in awhile she heard a crack of thunder, but she kept walking she got to a flower boutique and gotten a bunch of roses. "If I take the long way there I might only have 2 hours left." She pondered the thought and then she started walking. A few hours later she arrived at Freddy's she stepped him 4 kids froze in place as she walked past them giving them her glare.

"Ma'am? Ma'am? Can you help me here?" An older lady wanted Mirra's help with leaving the restaurant, she looked frail and weak. Mirra's walked her out holding her umbrella out for the lady once they reached the car, "Bless you Mirra, may god shine down on you!" The lady got into the car and left, leaving Mirra baffled.

"How'd she know my name? I didn't have my tag on or anything." Mirra was happy that she could help her Mirra was a Christian so she took that to heart, Mirra definitely doesn't act it but she is. "Almost closing time." She said looking at the clock and she heard thunder crack on the building, shaking it. She began towards the back office to begin the night wanting to get settled inside and she played, Gwen Stefani "Sweet Escape." All she could nod her head to the beat as it hit midnight, she almost forgot the emergency switch flipped that and was all set, the rain was hitting the building hard the thunder was almost constant now. A knock was at the door and her heart leapt to her throat as she went to the door there he was her man standing there for her but he had something else.

"Hey Mirra mind if I come in, I brought a little piano with me from when I performed?" He said wagging his tail.

Mirra looked at his black piano, "I never knew you play, what songs do you know?" She said turning off the radio making the storm seem louder.

Foxy smiled at her and told her, "I only know the keys to 'Toreador March but, I heard you looove that.'" He said chuckling earning him a nudge from her. "Actually I heard that you play piano Mirra…" She gave him a shy-like face, "...I was thinking, you might want to play, for me?" handing her the keyboard.

She looked to him and said, "I only know a couple songs on this but I'll play one that I have on the radio playing." she turned on the radio playing, Aqua "Turn Back Time," she played the piano part while the lyrics came from the radio. Foxy thought it was cool but, Mirra never played in front of someone 'cause she would mess keys, Foxy didn't notice but she did it made her feel embarrassed as she was playing she thought, "Come on Mirra! Mom was a Juilliard pianist and she taught you everything you know you can play better!" She stopped playing for a few minutes turned the radio off, confusing Foxy. Mirra whispered to him, "I have a song for you and I'll sing and play it..." She paused, "...It's called 'Dreaming Of You' by Selena, since I'm trilingual I had to learn this." She said with a wink and Foxy nodded. "Alright here goes…" She played the piano with grace like a baker makes a grand wedding cake. She sang the first couple lyrics, "...Late at night when all the world is sleeping, I stay up and dream of you.

And I wish on a star, that somewhere you are thinking of me too…" She sang and played through the night Foxy sat up next to her. When she hit the chorus he joined her, he into her eyes as he did.

"...Cause I'm dreaming of you tonight t'ill tomorrow I'll be holding you tight and there's nowhere in the I'd rather be than here in my room, dreaming about you and me…" Mirra didn't miss any keys she played with singing the song she still heard the thunder but Foxy's lovely singing voice mixed with hers drowned out all the sounds. Mirra got to the one part Foxy couldn't sing with her, "... _Corazón. No puedo dejar de pensar en ti. Cómo te necesito. Mi amor, cómo te extraño…"_ She sang batting her eyes at him. She finished the song with him and they sat in silence for a bit, then Mirra broke it with, "Why don't you perform anymore?" He gave her a sigh dreading this moment.

"..." He paused to think, "It had happened a while ago I was with Bonnie and Freddy, while Chica was with the kids I had one huge fan that always came to see me perform. I-I guess I didn't see her get on stage to come by me…" He started choking on his words and his cheeks being stained with tears, "...I must have tripped or something… because...because...w-when I looked up at her all I saw were her lifeless eyes and people shrieking everywhere…" His tears came down like a waterfall, "...M-my h-h-hook was d-drilled into h-her h-head…" He lost it then, she never saw him cry, never saw him upset. Mirra was in shock at this point he was expecting her to leave him, then when she wrapped her arms around. Shocking him to his heart, he sat there with Mirra around him holding him as tight as she could.

She broke the silence with, "It's not your fault Foxy." She repeated that to him feeling her warm breath on his neck with her choking back tears. When they calmed down she asked, "What was her name?"

"Tamara, her name was Tamara, she had told me when I was offstage and that she only ever came to see me perform." He whispered, "You reminded me of her the first time I saw you in a more grown up way…" She gasped scooted to him.

"I'm sure she would forgive you if she could." Mirra facing him now, "You can't dwell in the past, if you dwell in the past your gonna miss your future. And your future is sittin right here, right in front of you comforting you at the time you needed most….I….I love you Foxy, never forget that." She kissed him and wrapped her arms around him. He cried taking in what she said that was the first time the words "I love you," left her lips for him. The thunder raged on Mirra saw the Clock 4:57, it relieved her to have more time with her love. Foxy had looked up to her wiping his tears away held her head and back leaning her backwards for the biggest kiss he's ever given her. And there they sat in that office Foxy's secret came to the light which took the weight of the world off his shoulders and he had Mirra to help him through this moment. The time hit 6:00 and Mirra and Foxy walked to the front room. Mirra wasn't going to leave him alone until it was her time to leave and it meant the world to him she stayed. They stayed in the main room listening to the sound of the raging storm. When Tyler pulled up it was Foxy's signal to head to the Cove and they kissed their goodbye.

"Mirra let me drive you home it's pouring out there." Tyler said coming through the door, and she went with him. Foxy sat there watching the two leave and whispered to himself.

"I'll be dreaming of you Mirra, Thank you." And he shut his eyes.

Mirra and Tyler were slowly driving in the rain and when she reached her house Tyler stopped her.

"Will you be fine coming tonight?" She looked at him like he was crazy.

"Yeah! I can't skip out plus I have someone there for me every night." She smiled looking at the rain, Tyler knew she meant Foxy. Then she got out of the car with her umbrella and they parted ways. "I could never leave him." she thought as she watched Tyler leave.

(NOTE: I've got a wonderful plan for the next chapters hope you guys look forward to it!)


	6. Chapter 6: A Toreador Night

A Toreador Night

Mirra got ready the same way she did for the dinner night between her and Foxy. It was still storming through the day and it was gonna stay storming into the night. Mirra grabbed her purse and pulled her black umbrella out and set out for Freddy's. Mirra loved storms when they came she would love to watch them it was a plus that she could walk in them as long as no one picked her up. She skipped in the rain like a little school girl and, Foxy sat in the Cove lost in his thoughts no one was in the Pizzeria at the moment the curtain opened.

Foxy heard a honeyed voice, "You haven't taken care of her, you know how is gonna Freddy get with this." It was Chica staring him down, "She's in for big trouble if she comes tonight." Foxy began to bare his teeth at her.

"You guys will not touch her, I will rip you guys to shreds if you do!" Chica didn't change her attitude.

"Why you'll hurt us like you did with Tamara?" That made him wince and tear.

"Do not speak of that name it's in the past now." Building on anger he was ready to jump her.

"I'm just givin you a heads up, if Freddy gives us orders me and Bonnie won't hesitate to carry them out." She said toneless and left him there.

"Oh no, Mirra, I'm gonna have to protect her tonight. Chica better just be kidding about that." He sat there as worried as can be the love of his life was walking into a death trap tonight.

"I think tonight's gonna be awesome I can just feel it, the storm's perfect, I've got my nicest look on, this is gonna be awesome again. When Foxy opened up to me I could tell he's a new person!" She said with the biggest smile as she twirled in the rain. Mirra Finally reached the Pizzeria and Tyler had pulled up not long after.

"Hey Mirra!" He said waving to her and running to the door, "Let's go on in and get started." The door opened and Tyler got everything up and opened.

"Do you mind if I help you run today?" Tyler looked severely relieved at her offer.

"Yes please, here I'll be in back making the food and you'll cover the floor." This made Mirra happy that he had enough trust in her to watch over the party room while he tended to the food. Foxy heard the conversation and realized Mirra was gonna be here all day, at least he could keep an eye on her and the band at the same time if they tried anything on her when she wasn't looking. Mirra flipped the sign to open and five families were already inside she saw the same kid she screamed at a few days ago, the boy noticed and was on best behavior the time. A child walked up to her.

"Miss? What's that curtain over there for?" She looked at her with a smile.

"Nothing you need to worry about go on, go play." The little boy ran of to the other kids, she thought, "Hell this is so easy, well judging by the way I'm dressed I must look like Tyler's wife." Which only made her laugh but she's glad she comes off as an adult. The band had been going back and forth from staring at the kids in front of them to, Mirra and she didn't notice it because she was at one table to the taking orders. Chica saw her walk by and she cut a rope holding a light fixture Mirra saw it start to fall and it would have landed on a little girl if Mirra didn't jump to the girl's aid in time she pushed the girl out of the way and the light smashed into the floor barely missing Mirra's leg. The mother ran over to her daughter checking to make sure she was alright.

The mother was crying a river, "Thank you so much, Mirra. I don't even know how to thank you." she said holding her girl.

"It's alright I'm glad she's safe. It must have been the storm going on knocking things down." She chuckled having the lady laugh with her. Foxy was so filled with rage as he watched what went down and Chica was staring him down back. It was nearing 5:00 p.m. now Mirra was getting antsy for tonight she went to the back and pulled the roses out of her bag and the card she bought with a picture of roses on it and placed it on the desk by the monitor. When she walked back out front there was only one family left and Tyler was out of the kitchen and he walked up to her.

"Mirra, Mrs. Grace told me what you did for her daughter thank you so much for that I am in your debt." Mirra waved it away like it was no big deal and she told him.

"Well I couldn't handle another Tamara incident I wouldn't live with myself if I just let it happen." Tyler gave her a confused look and she told him what happened the previous night.

"I-I see thank you so much for that you might be the best employee I've had in forever." All she did was blush at the thought of that, Tyler went back to the kitchen.

"I knew today was gonna be wonderful!" Her thoughts making her skip with joy down to her office, it was turning 8:30 now and the last family left. Mirra had everything cleaned up by the time Tyler walked back out she began mopping the floors and she had just finished that too.

"Hey Mirra I'm gonna close up early 'kay." He said heading to the entrance and locked the door up. Now she was alone in the restaurant, she went back to the office to see it was 10:00. She was thinking of what to do then she looked at the roses and gave them a little better of a sprinkle of water. When it turned 11:23, she flipped the emergency switch and slid the doors down, when she heard a knock on the door she opened it and in stepped Foxy. Immediately he shut the door and turned to see her holding roses out to him.

"You didn't have to get me anything." He said sweetly.

"But I had to, they go perfect with the fur of yours!" She said even though the roses were brighter than his fur.

"Thank you so much an-" He was cut off by a smashing sound and the light flickered almost out and the doors slid up. In stepped a big yellow bird. "HOW'D YOU GET IN HERE!?" Foxy snarled.

"What you thought it was that hard to disable and destroy the power being sent to the reserve, please." She said like she was talking to a child. The only thing standing between Mirra and Chica now was Foxy.

"Leave her be this is the one person in all my years to actually make me happy!" Foxy snapped, it caught Mirra's attention making her fall for him more. "If you want her you'll have to go through me!" He said puffing his chest out.

"Fine!" Chica took a quick smash to his chest knocking the wind out of him.

"Hahahaha, awwww look at the big hero." Foxy was still standing and wheezing but ready to defend Mirra. "NOW BONNIE!" Right from behind Mirra in the other doorway Bonnie's arms grabbed her legs tripping Mirra to the ground smashing her face making her nose bleed.

"FOXY!" She screamed at the top of her lungs. He turned around to see the love of his life, clawing the floor and kicking the rabbit he he dove down to help her only to be slammed against the table with a heavy punch from Chica. Foxy slammed the table and hit the floor reaching for Mirra. Chica raced out of the room but Bonnie was still struggling with Mirra they reached hands. Mirra handed him the card she was going to give him.

"Foxy..." She said with tears her makeup running down her cheeks kicking the rabbit.

"Mirra…" He said holding her hand for dear life.

"Foxy, I lo-" Bonnie made one huge pull and pulled her right out of Foxy's hand and the office. "FOXY HELP ME! FOXY PLEEASE! NOOOOOO!" Mirra screamed bloody murder as she was dragged off by Bonnie. Foxy was struck with horror at the site of his loved being ripped away before she was dragged off she gave him the card it read.

" _Dear Foxy, I'm glad to have spent these last couple days with you. You have become the most important person to me here. Every night I came here I couldn't wait to see you standing on the other side of that door. Thank you so much you made me feel like a princess with the dancing, the special dinner, the piano playing and your wonderful singing with me. Tonight was gonna be another perfect night with us and the storm. I hope to be with you forever! Your love, Mirra"_

A tear fell on the card after he read it, "I'm sorry Mirra.." Crying up a waterfall, "...I-I couldn't protect you like I should've." and he sat up holding the broken roses and his most valuable possession ever, the card. "MIRRA!" he broke down with anger now.

(NOTE: Hehehe leaving you hanging I am welp for next time be here to see what happens next :) because you might never guess it! If you made it this far I thank you so much means a lot!)


	7. Chapter 7: Screams Of The Dark

Screams Of The Dark

Mirra was being dragged down the hall blood trailing from her nose on the ground. "So this is Mirra? hmmm, she's in better shape than I thought." She heard a gruff voice picking her up from the ground. Mirra had opened her eyes to see a big bear holding her by the neck, she began to struggle in the paw. "Awww, come on why won't you speak?" He said trying to aggravate her. Mirra spat on his face making the bear angry instead. "You just screwed up!" Still holding her by the neck he threw at the wall fast and hard. All Mirra did was scream and arch her back from the pain. "Wow she will not quit, will she?" He said staring down at her.

"F-FOXY H-HELP ME!…" She yelled at the top of her lungs.

"HAHAHA! Don't make me laugh you want your beaten boyfriend to come save you…" He picked her up again, "...You know wh-" He was interrupted with a huge blow to his gut making him drop her. She ran for her life away into the kitchen. "ARRGH! Bonnie go get her outta there and backstage now!" He said standing back upright, "I've got business in the office." He said walking back there. Bonnie had walked into the kitchen looking for Mirra.

"No Bonnie!" It was Chica when he turned around, "I got this." She said walking into the kitchen. Bonnie agreed and left her to do his job, then he went to help Freddy. "Come on out Mirra I only want to play." She said boldly walking into the kitchen, she was searching for a long time and had trouble finding her. Mirra was hanging from the big light fixtures above holding a steak knife. Chica gave up and was heading out.

"YAAAAAAAH!" An overhead voice yelled Mirra dropped down with the knife driving right into her chest. Chica had screamed but Mirra pushed her to the ground still pushing the knife down.

"Why couldn't you guys leave us alone!?" Mirra said huffing.

"FOXY CAN'T HAVE FANS! HE CAN'T BE BETTER THAN THE REST OF US! WHY DO YOU THINK FREDDY INVITED TAMARA UP ON STAGE AS FOXY WAS PERFORMING!" Chica said coughing up her blood, "FREDDY COULDN'T HANDLE HAVING THE MUT GET MORE ATTENTION, SO HE SET UP TAMARA'S DEATH!" Mirra couldn't believe what she was hearing. Mirra pulled out another knife from the drawer above her and stabbed down Chica's arm pinning it to the ground. Chica was going to tell Mirra everything that happened because she knows this is Mirra's end. "AS TAMARA CAME TOWARDS FOXY! BONNIE TRIPPED HIM DRIVING HIS HOOK INTO THAT GIRL'S HEAD!" Chica let out a slight chuckle after that, that disgusted Mirra even more and she stabbed her other arm down. "SO WHAT YOU KILL ME HERE! FOXY WAS AND IS AN OUTCAST BECAUSE F FREDDY'S JEALOUSNESS! AND YOU WILL DIE HERE TONIGHT! YOU BRAT!" Mirra had enough and drove another knife right into her head, silencing her for good. Mirra huffed and puffed for a bit but she got up from the dead chicken and raced to the door, only to see it burst open with a bear in the doorway. Mirra Stopped in dead her tracks and tried to get away but, Freddy grabbed her.

"Phew, I thought Chica was the one finishing you off…" He said dragging her to the middle of the party room, "This will be even better for that mutt!" He began pushing the tables to the sides still holding Mirra with the room cleared he whispered into her ear, "...You're gonna wish Chica had finished You off."

Bonnie walked back to the office to see a fox clutching roses and a card. The moment Bonnie stepped in the office, Foxy opened his eyes and charged Bonnie. Not being much of a surprise Bonnie pushed him to the side and slammed him into the wall. "Did you really think I was gonna let you rush me down like that? Anyways you're coming with me!" He decked Foxy in the face putting him out. Foxy woke up to see the party room and the tables to the sides.

"F...XY…...FOX…...FOXY!" He heard a familiar voice yell his name, his vision slightly blurry he made out a figure a few feet away from him, two figures actually. It was Mirra! He saw her and tried to get to her only to have Bonnie hold him down harder.

"Hey fox say hi to your girlfriend!" He said dragging Mirra by the hair a bit closer. "I thought we would have some fun before we do away with her!" He laughed setting a knife down on a table. That only made Foxy breath fire.

"YOU HAD BETTER NOT TOUCH HER!" He yelled struggling under the rabbits strength.

"Oh don't worry." He whispered, "It will only be slow and painful, to bad you can't help her like Tamara. Poor, poor, Tamara." He said patting Mirra's head, she was struggling for her words then they came out.

"FOXY IT WASN'T YOUR FAULT! IT WAS THERE'S!" She got out before being smacked by Freddy, again she was able to get her words again, "THEY PLANNED IT FOXY! THEY KILLED TAMARA, NOT YOU! THEY USED YOU AS THE SCAPEGOAT FOR HER DEATH!" Foxy's as got huge, his face was flushed with rage. Freddy hit Mirra again twice as hard for what she was saying.

"Let's begin the fun shall we! Make sure you watch this Foxy!" He yelled winking to the fox, Bonnie was finding it harder to keep him down the more Freddy egged him on. "Now watch as I crush her!"

Mirra pleaded, "PLEASE NO!" But Freddy ignored that, Freddy took her left arm and began bending it.

"AAAAAAAH! FOXY HELP ME! AAAAAAH" The words came curdling out of her throat. Foxy, watching the big bear trying to snap his lover's arm in two was ferociously shaking his tail was out of control but he never stopped looking at Mirra's helpless, pained face. Then it happened all went silent a snap rang though the Pizzeria Foxy watched in horror as Mirra's arm broke in the bear's paw. Her screams were faded she became dazed but, still conscious. She only looked at her arm mortified, and was crying her heart out at the horrible pain. Foxy couldn't believe what was going on, and Freddy began again as Mirra kicked his leg.

"It seems your girlfriend still has guts in her…" he said grabbing her right arm, "...I think we need to teach her another lesson, right?" he said with a big grin on his face, and he began bending her other arm. She screamed louder and higher to stop. Foxy had it he snapped, he pulled his arm out from under Bonnie's clutch and stuck it in his head watching his eyes roll up in his head. He turned back to see his love once again on the ground crying, begging Freddy not to, Foxy pulled his hook out of Bonnie and rushed Freddy down knocking him on his back releasing Mirra as she fell in front of him.

"FREDDY I'VE HAD IT! YOUR TIME IS DONE! I'M GONNA RIP YOU APART!" He slashed away at Freddy really tearing him up, he began to make one huge swipe, "THIS…..IS…..FOR…..TAMARA!" And his hook came down with a smash in the bear's chest. Finally finished he got up and turned to see Mirra inching her way by him, he knelt down to hold her.

"I...I guess this...date night...was pretty crummy...huh?" She said making him smile with tears rushing down his face, he stood her up in front of him and hugged her tight.

"I-I'm sorry I didn't pro-protect y-you." He choked up as he whispered to her.

"It's all...right...you res..cued me from a horrible...fate." She had whispered back, "My hero!" And she gave him a kiss, he kissed her back when they separated Foxy heard a slight noise and then right in front of him Mirra fell screaming. He couldn't believe it Freddy had stuck the knife he set down right in her side, Foxy had it and crushed in Freddy's face. he saw her, his love sittin there in a pool of blood, "F-F-oxy...F-oxy...Foxy…" she said picking her up, his mouth hung open speechless and tears flowed back, again she said, "F-Foxy…"

"Yeah? What is it? I'm here for you?" he said gently began slightly rocking her, the blood was pooling from her.

"F-Foxy...I-I'm...Foxy...I-" She tried to make her words out, he only held her tighter smelling her rose perfume.

"Remember you said 'I'll always be here for you.' I'm here for you Mirra. Please tell me, what!?" he cupped her cheek and a tear fell from him to her, her hand went to hold his and she whispered to him.

"F-Foxy...I'm...I'm...I'm dying." She said laying in his arms.

(NOTE: OMG what a night right anyways, you guys can hope for her made me cry typing this but something tells me it might not get better. Let me know what you think so far and if you made it this far, thank you it means the world to me!)


	8. Chapter 8: Swing Down Your Chariot

Swing Down Your Chariot

"Mirra! Mirra, stay with me!" Foxy sat there holding a very pale Mirra, the sun came up it was 6:00 a.m., Tyler had pulled up to the parking lot. Foxy saw him come to the door expecting to see the normal smiling girl walk past him but it was too grim for such thoughts. Tyler stepped in to see two dead animatronics he didn't even wanna look for the third one. Tyler's eyes were fixed on the girl with a knife in her and the fox holding her.

"FOXY! What happened?" He ran to the the two. "They...They got her, they hurt her, and beat her right in front of me. I wasn't paying attention like I should've, then Freddy stabbed her." he said showing the knife in her side.

"We need to get that out of her and get her to the hospital! Foxy you need to pull the blade out while I get the car ready." He said dashing off, Foxy looked down at Mirra seeing her shiver in his arms.

"All right Mirra..." He said grabbing hold of the knife, "...I'm gonna pull it out of you." He tugged on it and a whine escaped her throat, he pulled harder and she began to cry. When he finally pulled it out she screamed.

"AHHHHH! FOXY, IT HURTS!" Blood began flooding where the blade once was. Mirra was crying the same words over and over to him as a horrified look fell on his face. He heard Mirra finally say something else under her breath. "Heaven...waits...for...me…" She whispered as she looked up to him. Foxy clamped his teeth and ran outside holding her, Tyler was getting out of his car telling him to get her in.

"Wait I've got to get something to stop the bleeding." And he sprinted back in and down to the destroyed office. Foxy grabbed Mirra's purse and came back out. "Here this should do it…" He pulled her scarf from her purse, "This might hurt a little." he whispered under his breath wrapping her up in the back seat in the Cadillac. All they heard was another whimper come from her. They got in the car and speed down to the hospital ignoring lights and signs. Once they reached the hospital, people stood shocked as a man and a big fox ran an almost unconscious girl in the building. More people began staring as they entered and they noticed and they reached the front desk.

"Help, we have an emergency!..." Tyler yelled panting.

The receptionist saw Mirra in the arms of the fox, "HOLY HELL! WE HAVE AN EMERGENCY, GET THE EMERGENCY TEAM DOWN HERE NOW!" The lady yelled riling everyone up, "Hold on we gonna get you guys help!" Doctors and medical nurses bursted into the waiting area.

"Carol where's the patient quick!?" A doctor yelled.

"She's right there Doc.! Quick she don't look like she's gonna make it!" They had Foxy carefully put Mirra on a stretcher and they whisked her away through the emergency doors. That was the last sight Foxy had of his love.

"You really love her Foxy, dontcha." A slightly thin woman said walking up to Foxy, it was the receptionist from before. She looked sorta old and frail but she was hardy and up and about, what she said confused him. "Mirra the girl they just took, I know a little thing or two about you two." She sat next to him holding his hand and she said very sweetly, "Mirra's gonna pull through just hope." Foxy looked at her even more confused and tears filled his eyes. At this time the waiting room cleared leaving Tyler, Foxy and, Carol alone.

"How do you know her?" he said choking up.

" I may be old but I get around, she reminds me a lot of my granddaughter. Listen to me don't let her slip away, she needs you as much as you need her now." Foxy was baffled at how to react to this woman. "Mirra is such a kind girl and she's perfect for you if my granddaughter were around she would say so to. Pray, it may not seem like much but, it works its wonders." She said with a smile, "Now if you'll excuse me I'm gonna get back to my work and pray for that little girl." Foxy sat there stunned by the talk the lady gave him it gave him new spirits and he wiped away his tears.

Meanwhile in the emergency room, "Hand me the stitches quick!"

"Come on Doc. she's fading!" People shouted in the room.

"Hand me the scissors now!" The doctor shouted, when he got them he finished cutting the stitch. Another nurse holding the breathing tube shouted.

"We're losing her!" Everyone was frantic in the room and they grabbed the defibulators, "Come on stay with us Mirra! Come on, don't close your eyes!" The nurse said.

A high pitch sound was heard in the room as the doctor came forward, "CLEAR!" And they pressed the defibulators against her chest. "She lost too much blood again!" The doctor yelled out. Mirra began to drift off and she saw a light as she opened her eyes up. It was like she was normal and she was back in her room, very bright. Her door opened up.

"MOM!" She yelled as she came through the door.

"Oh my lord! Mirra!" Her mom came running to Mirra's bed and hugged her child tightly.

"Oh mom! I missed you so much!" She cried out, "I-I love you so much, I've missed you."

"There, there child this is only brief or forever." She said stepping back, "Mirra I have a question for you." Her mother grew the beautiful smile she remembered, "Do you want to go back?"

"What?" She stopped and got confused.

"You can either go back or stay here with the rest of us…" She opened up her door to see a park with Mirra's dad, grandparents, her brother and, her aunt. "It's your choice Mirra you have to decide."

"Mom why don't you come with me?" She said starting to cry.

"Don't cry dearest, my place is here I've lived my life, you still have your whole life ahead of you." Mirra started crying and her mother began again, "No more crying but, if you knew what it's like here…" She looked back with a big smile, "I'm home Mirra, I've made it so has everyone else. We've been waiting here to be a whole family again but if you want we can wait longer…" Mirra's mom stood up, "It's okay dearest make your choice, if you lay back down you go back, if you come through this door your coming home." After that Mirra stood from her bed and hugged her mom again, and in walked an older girl Mirra gasped.

"YOU!" she said hugging her mom.

Foxy and Tyler sat in the room for what seemed like hours Carol sat occasionally glancing at Foxy, then the emergency doors swang open. Foxy and Tyler were approached by a doctor and told them the news. Tyler gasped, Carol covered her mouth with both of her hands. Foxy let out a tear that fell to the ground, leaving him speechless.

With a quivering voice Foxy choked out, "Mirra…"

(NOTE: Thank you readers for doing this, everytime I look to the story I feel like you guys need some more. What got me to write this chapter was a wonderful song called, "Heaven Waits For Me" By Tyler Perry. Its beautiful and what made me write this, can't wait for next time see ya. Oh if I'm late for the next chapter, it's because I have finals coming up. Thank you everyone!)


	9. Chapter 9: Forever Together

Forever Together

It's been Several months since Foxy had seen his pained love and felt her soft skin. It was May 18, was the last time they were together now, it's December 30 and Foxy had been sitting in the Cove curtains ever since. Foxy watched the curtains rustle and in came Tyler.

"Hey buddy you doin any better?" He said patting the fox on his head. Foxy just let out a whine as he looked down at the floor not showing any sign of happiness. "Okay bud I'm gonna head home, tomorrow I'll finish tiling the floor then 'kay. You hang in there." He whispered letting him be. Tyler closed up shop and left for home.

"Mirra...I'm sorry I couldn't save you from those brutes…" He only breathed out after that shortly after he began, "From this moment…...Life has begun…" He sang the one song he never heard Mirra play, occasionally at night he would leave for the office and sit in Mirra's chair. The he'd turn on the radio and play the one song Mirra never played around him. "...From this moment….you are the one…" This particular song was helping him cope with what was going on. "...Right beside you is where I belong…..From this moment on…" He raised his head in hopes Mirra was on the other side of the curtains going to sing the other lyrics, but when he opened the curtains, his smile faded seeing just an empty room with tables. He started to walk around seeing what was left of the Pizzeria in what use to be the best times of his life. He walked down to the office and turned on the radio it played a different song. "Tyler must've changed it." He breathed hearing the song he sank in the chair when it played. "Our...Our first dance…" he sighed looking at the one light in the office he heard something in the Pizzeria making him jump to his feet he walked to the main room seeing the tables moved and in the middle stood Mirra his tail wagged his smile came back and he ran to her. "Mirra!" The shadow looked at him and he saw the lifeless face of Mirra when he stopped in front of it, it gave a brief smile and faded away into the dark. "Mirra...don't go…" He said watching the hallucination fade away he turned and cried his heart out as he fell to his knees. The front doors made a sound and Foxy turned around right behind him. he saw a girl in a silky white dress and she hugged him to the ground.

"FOXY!" He heard as he fell to the ground, Foxy made the loudest gasp ever.

"MIRRA!" Foxy yelled as he grabbed her and held her tightly in his arms as she laid on top of him he took in her rosey scent as he was heavily breathing trying to stop crying and hold her tight. They laid face to face now she took in his bright yellow eyes as he took in her crystal looking ice blue eyes.

"I've missed ya! My big boy!" She said nuzzling his chest. There lay a 5'7" girl on, a 6'6" fox he was huge to her but he was like a pillow to her.

"I love you." Foxy said to her gently in his husky voice.

"I love you to." Mirra said in her silvery voice. Then she sat up so did he they sat up against a wall. Mirra sat pressing up against Foxy on his lap. Then a thought struck her.

"Oh my god! Foxy, how long was I out for?" She said looking up to him.

" You were gonna be out for a couple weeks the doctor said. Then a few hours later you slipped into a coma and he came out saying you might not make it." They fell silent then, they both yelled.

"YOU'LL NEVER GUESS WHO I MET!" Foxy told her of Tamara's grandmother Carol.

"You mean she came to you so sweetly when she had no reason to? Oh wait I might Have met her before I remember helping an elderly lady fitting your description." Foxy looked amazed, the old lady was right she does get around. "Now I've got something for you…" She told him of her brief time in heaven and how she saw her family and, met her gone mother. "Foxy, she forgives you, she doesn't hold it against you…" He looked down at her sittin in his lap, he gave a quite confused look. "...She told me to give you the biggest hug. I guess I was a little rough for you to fall over to the ground…" She chuckled kissing his cheek for an apology. "I met Tamara she was lovely she was happy she met me. Tamara was grown Foxy you would not believe it…" That made him look to the ceiling and grin huge. "Foxy she told me to never let you go, faced with coming back and staying with her and my family, she told me that I need to be with you because you need the one who made you happy." After that he picked her up and cradled her. It hit 6:00 a.m. Tyler opened the door to see a happy fox holding the love of his life in his arms, Foxy looked back at him.

"Tyler you can finally close up for good. I'm gonna take my girl home and I will live with her." He said nuzzling her cheek, all he did was nod and he walked off with her. Once they reached her house she opened it up and he still was carrying her he took her upstairs.

"There Foxy, in there." She pointed to the big room. "You can sleep in my bed with me from now on." That made him the happiest, when he set her on the bed he knelt down by her.

"Mirra I wanna make you happy the rest of your life. I wanna be your love forever even though I don-" She paused him and pointed to a white box.

"Go get that and restart Foxy." It confused him at first when he got it and went back, then she whispered. "This is my mom's. Alright now!" She said getting excited. He opened up revealing a ring with a sapphire gem on it shining in the light her eyes lit up with happiness.

"Mirra I want to be the one to make the rest of your days bright. will you accept this ring as my love to keep you forever?" He boldly said in his husky voice.

"YES! OH FOXY, YES! AHHHHH, THIS IS THE BEST BIRTHDAY PRESENT EVER!" She screeched jumping on him kissing his face repeatedly. "Hey Foxy…" She began, "Here, we can celebrate later let's go to bed." She got into the bed and he got next to her and they snuggled and lay there asleep the rest of the day.

(NOTE: Thank you all for being here with me to the end! Yes they are getting married, I couldn't help but not do it this was fun I had loads of fun Mirra thanks you guys too. Yes she is my character I might put a pic out since I drew her already, anyways I hope you guys read this story and leave loving it, I did!)


End file.
